We could never be together
by lily-rhiannon
Summary: You're a Gryffindor, I'm a Slytherin, it figrues. Your brave and I'm gutless. I love you but we can never be together.  Part of the can you write Dramione challenge  DRACO/HERMIONE


**A/N: This is a response to the "Can you write Dramione?" challenge; my prompt was "the Romeo and Juliet effect" Beta-ed by MamaGoob.**

**Please enjoy and **

_**R E V I E W (L)**_

_**XOXOX**_

_Why can't I be with you, because my family, because your too difficult to please? Because a girl like you would never fall for a guy like me?_

I am a noble ancient, pure blooded wizarding family, that's true.

You are a muggle born, a mudblood; as my father would say. I could never be with you even if my father agreed.

I'm a Slytherin and you're a Gryffindor. It makes sense, I'm gutless and you're brave. I see you in class, I make fun of your friends, and you because I'm jealous, jealous that you can be brave, you can be kind, you can show your emotions without having to feel the pressure of your parents, but deep down, or not so deep I am in love with you. I wish you could see it, you're so smart, so why can't you read me?

In first year, you simply ignored me and pitied me because I was rejected by Harry Potter, and I offended your Weasly boy.

In second year you thought it was me who opened the chamber of secrets, it wasn't and when my friends blamed it on Potter I told them it wasn't, I didn't do it for him. I did it for you, my father was a death eater, and you knew it. You knew he gave Ginny Weasly the diary, you knew that it was him who followed Voldemort's orders to open the Chamber, you never told your friends, and you didn't care. You didn't blame me for that though, always so considerate. Then you got petrified; I ran away down to my dormitory and cried, and prayed for Voldemort to let you go, make his Basilisk fix you, but he couldn't.

In third year, you punched me in the face, it hurt, not only my reputation or my face, but my feelings. You hurt me and you didn't try to fix it this time. I grew angry and tired of trying to play nice to you and your friends.

In forth year, your Potter got to be one of the school champions, naturally I went for Cedric. You went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum that was a low blow. But it figures someone as beautiful as you could only get someone as famous as him, it just figures. You were his treasure, at the Black Lake; I was scared for you, what if he didn't get you? If I had to use you as my treasure, I would risk my life for yours just to get you to safety.

In fifth year, I became a member of the inquisitorial squad; I only did it so I could get closer to you. I knew all along what you and your friends were doing. Plotting against Umbridge, but I didn't tell her, and when you and Potter took Umbridge into the forest, I loosened my grip on Weasly, so he could give those puking pasties to Crabbe and Goyle. I dropped your wands onto the ground so he could pick them up and take them to you.

In sixth year, I had to kill Dumbledore, I was scared and panicky, I didn't want to but Voldemort had made me become a Death Eater, in replace for my father who had just been let out of Azkaban. I couldn't kill Dumbledore, and I knew Potter was there, I knew what he meant to you. I let the death eaters in through the vanishing cabinet and I'm sorry, so, so sorry.

In seventh year you left Hogwarts, and so did I. I begged my father to tell Voldemort not to hurt you or any of your friends, he merely brushed me aside. My mother on the other hand agreed to not let them harm you. When the snatchers brang you to my house, I pretended that I thought it wasn't you. When Aunty Bellatrix tortured you, I screamed at her to stop. She ignored and mocked me. She carved mudblood into your arm, I was so worried, and I was scared. I Imperiused Pettigrew to let Harry and Ron get out easily, they came and rescued you, Aunty Bella tried to kill you, but it was me who non-verbally disarmed her, so she couldn't hurt you again. She threw her knife into the dissaparation, and nearly got you. I felt so bad, I should have done something to stop her, but I couldn't I hoped you understood.

The battle of Hogwarts had started, I made all my fellow death eaters to promise not to touch you, or I would tell Voldemort that they had performed treason. They agreed, not easily, but they did. Mum kept her promise in lying to Voldemort, saying Potter was dead, when he wasn't, I did it for you. In the room of requirement, I was so upset; I had lost my best friend and almost the love of my life. Harry killed Voldemort, I was so happy, that I ran over and kissed you, and you kissed me back, to my immense surprise. You pulled back breathlessly

"We can never be together, but that's why I love you."


End file.
